El secreto
by Hiems ex Aurum
Summary: Siempre es lo mismo, "¿Estas bien?" Es la pregunta obligada cada vez que él esta cerca. Nadie debe saberlo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la fantástica J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con una pequeña aportación al magnífico mundo e los Dramiones. Ya tenía tiempo con este fic y lo elimine… y esta semana me dedique a editarlo lo que se convirtió un cambio total y bueno no es perfecto pero esto fue lo que salió.

**El secreto**

_Me muerdo los labios_

_y me sostengo de mi asiento_

_ya que si me topo con tus ojos_

_me siento al descubierto._

Mi respiración se corta, mis músculos se tensan y me pongo recta automáticamente; él entró al salón. Mis ojos luchan por mantenerse al frente, no debo voltear, sé que entra con su porte altivo, con expresión arrogante y avanza como si el mundo le perteneciera, eso me molesta y me enciende a la vez; mi nuca comienza a cosquillear sé que me esta mirando, fuego y hielo colisionan en mi interior, me muerdo los labios impotente, mis manos se crispan al borde del banco, necesito centrarme. No debo voltear. Es más fácil decirlos que hacerlo.

Al terminar la clase nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento que las miradas recaen en mí, el aliento escapa de mis pulmones de golpe, una media sonrisa esta en su rostro, sus ojos grises brillan y un escalofrío azota mi columna; lo nota, nota lo que provoca en mi, un flash de diversión ilumina sus ojos, desvío la mirada tratando de recuperar el aliento comienzo disimuladamente a tragar bocanadas de aire; todo ocurre en un segundo.

Nadie debe saberlo.

_Sabes a veces siento _

_que mi piel lo grita_

_y he pensado en callarla con cinta._

He desarrollado un sexto sentido, algo tira de mi como un imán, una atracción aplastante, abrumadora; miro y ahí esta él, viene por el pasillo con sus pasos lánguidos y elegantes, su cabello perfectamente desordenado, la corbata esta ligeramente floja y unos botones parecen haber desaparecido, luce sexy, seductor; las estudiantes de todas las casa sin excepción recrean la mirada en su cuerpo, sus ojos hipnotizantes se clavan en mi.

Siento que mi piel arde, que me traiciona y lo grita, siento el recuerdo de los diversos patrones que sus manos han trazado en mi piel, mi cuerpo comienza una revolución en mi contra, mi corazón late a una danza frenética, mi boca se seca y mis labios exigen los suyos.

Siempre es lo mismo, "¿Estas bien?" Es la pregunta obligada cada vez que él esta cerca, ellos lo notan, notan el cambio que se produce en mí solo que no saben por qué ocurre, así que solo me limito a asentir, no confío en mi voz.

Ellos son lo único que me mantiene clavada en mi lugar.

_Lo se en mi caso es _

_hipocresía pura_

_pero sabes…_

_prefiero que mi alma _

_en el infierno se pudra_

_antes de dejar_

_este paraíso terrenal_

_que me ayudaste a encontrar_

_y al que no quiero ponerle final._

La sala común esta llena, tengo que hacer tiempo, tomo un pergamino y comienzo a escribir, mis amigos comienzan a ignorarme saben que no me gusta ser interrumpida a menos de que sea algo importante, el pretexto perfecto.

Miro el reloj, apenas son las diez, el tiempo pasa y la sala comienza a vaciarse, miro el reloj de nuevo, siento que cada tick-tack me grita hipócrita y lo admito, doblo el pergamino y no lo suelto, finjo prestar atención a la plática entre Harry, Ginny y Ron, pero mi mente esta en otro lugar; un lugar donde mi cuerpo esta rodeado con sábanas de seda, donde un cuerpo se amolda al mío, donde su respiración me acaricia la nuca, donde él me sostiene y no me deja caer, el único lugar donde me siento cuerda, completa.

Harry y Ron se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, Ginny me miró antes de irse al suyo.

—¿Todo bien Herms? Has estado algo extraña —pregunta.

—Claro Gin, todo esta perfecto —sonrío, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

Tick-tack, hipócrita.

Quizás soy hipócrita, qizás soy falsa y una traidora, pero me canse de que Hermione Granger sea sinónimo de perfección, he cambiado, soy diferente, caí en un juego de caricias y seducción, siempre he aprendido rápido ahora sé cómo jugar y me encanta.

Estoy sola, la sala al fin se ha vaciado, miro el reloj quince para las doce, faltan quince minutos para mí cita. Me levanto del mullido sillón donde he estado esperando. Tomo el pergamino, lo leo y sonrío, esto lo resume a la perfección, lo lanzo al fuego mientras me dirijo a mi propio paraíso personal, el cual no dejaré y no le pondré final; sin importar las consecuencias.

No sé si me he enamorado, quizás sí, quizás no; todo es posible.

Pero si sé que esto es algo de lo que ellos no se pueden enterar.

_Este secreto;_

_en mi corazón _

_esta bajo llave_

_con una difícil clave_

_que solo sabe mi razón._

**N/A: **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí y me harían muy feliz con un review.


End file.
